Complicated Affair
by ohmysally
Summary: Caroline had finally asked John for a divorce so she could finally move on with her relationship with Kate, but suddenly she discovered something that would complicate the life of everyone involved.


The night before Kate and Caroline got together, John and Caroline slept together one last time, but little did John know it would be the last time though. There was no passion whatsoever; it was over almost as quick as it began. It was a drunken mistake, a mistake that would complicate Caroline's life for the foreseeable future.

The next morning Caroline had a head ache, she didn't normally get hangovers, and she didn't ever drink so heavily on a school night. As she sat on her computer in her desk, luckily she had no meetings scheduled for the day so she could hide away in her office all day. She couldn't handle it anymore, sighed and put her head on the table, she was struggling to keep her eyes open, she was so tired. Suddenly the door swung open, this startled Caroline as people knock and wait before walking in. Only Kate had the privilege to walk in, as soon as Kate walked in Caroline's eyes were glued to her, every movement she made, Caroline couldn't take her eyes off her, Kate woke her up quicker than can of red bull ever could. Kate and Caroline had a major soft spot for each other, the sexual tension between them was tense, but luckily no one had ever suspected, well if they had, no one said anything.

"Wow, how do you manage to look so beautiful, yet so rough?" Kate said, buttering her up before telling her how it was.

"Oh, I need my bed," Caroline said, she easily managed to tease Kate to the maximum without meaning it. "Oh, just ignore me, what's up?" Caroline said, trying to be as professional as she could.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see you, so you can drop your professional act, I know how hard it is for you to keep it up being as ill as you are." Kate replied, laughing, never hiding the fact she had feelings for Caroline, she had always been open about them. Caroline knew she was joking about her professionalism.

"Oh, well, my days been made hasn't it?" Caroline replied, "Fancy doing something tonight? Dinner? I want to spend more time with you." She smiled, as she took of her glasses and put them on her desk.

"Yeah, definitely, I'll see you at four." Kate said and smiled as she walked out of Caroline's office. The women had been flirting constantly for weeks now, they loved the secrecy of everything, they were the only ones who knew about the love they had for each other, but Caroline was too afraid to leave John for her. She was determined tonight was the night she was finally going to do it and she was going to tell Kate over dinner.

That night as they sat in Kate's house, waiting on their take-away being delivered they began to speak about how they _really _felt for one another. "I think we should become a proper couple," Kate said, "I really REALLY like you, I might even love you." Caroline was in shock, she didn't know what to say. The door rang and Caroline quickly jumped up to open it, without saying a word. Once she brought the dinner in and dished it out on a plate which Kate had already layed out onto the table, no one said a word until they sat down.

"I think you're right, I need to tell John it is over, I was going to tell you tonight, I was going to do it later on this evening, when I get home but let's just enjoy the rest of tonight together and we'll worry about me telling John later on." Caroline smiled, she knew this could potentially rip her family apart but she was sick of feeling sick being in bed with John or having to drink so she couldn't remember when he wanted to be intimate with her, she needed to come out and tell everyone she wasn't straight and she was in love with a woman, and she didn't know how her family would take it or even if they would accept it.

As they locked lips, neither of the women wanted to let go, ever. Caroline was the first to reluctantly pull away, she giggled slightly, "I need to go home, I wish I didn't but I do," she said putting on a massive pout/sad face, Kate started laughing, "What you laughing at?!" Caroline said, starting to giggle at Kate laughing uncontrollably.

"Nothing, nothing, but I don't want you to go home," Kate said, pouting.

"I know, I know, but this time tomorrow, I should be a single lady" Caroline teased, "Oh, this isn't going to be easy is it?" Caroline said on a more serious note.

"Nope, but I'm going to be by your side every step of the way… apart from this one," Kate laughed, clearly tipsy from the wine the women had consumed with their meal. "This one you have to face alone, but you can do it, I know you can," Caroline playfully pushed her away, as Caroline did this, Kate pulled her in for one last kiss before she really had to go home.

On the journey home, Caroline done some serious thinking, she wasn't having second thoughts but she was scared of how her family was going to react, she thought she was being selfish but she couldn't live a lie anymore, she had to be happy. She spent all her life trying to please and make everyone else happy, she decided it was time for her to be happy. She realised life was too short to be miserable.

She got in, placed her hand-bag on the kitchen table and poured herself a glass of wine to calm her nerves before the events that lay ahead began to unfold, she very rarely got nervous but this had really rocked her. John walked into the kitchen. "Hey looove, you alright?" John said, Caroline couldn't look at him. She downed the rest of her wine, and placed her empty wine glass on the table before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Yeah, can you sit down? We need to talk?" Caroline replied, John sat down not saying anything. "I-I-I want a divorce."

"Eh, um, a divorce?" John asked, he didn't look as heartbroken as Caroline expected, he just looked a little shocked, deep down he was expecting to be the one to ask for a divorce if this was to ever happen, never in a million years did he think Caroline would be the one to ask for it. Caroline nodded. "Why?" John said, calmly.

"Well, eh…" Caroline stuttered, she wasn't sure wither to tell John she had met someone or not, she didn't want to hurt him.

"You've met someone else haven't you?" John asked, taking Caroline by surprise. Caroline nodded. "Who is HE?!" John asked sounding angrier than before.

"SHE," Caroline said, now she could really see the anger building up in John's eyes. "She's just someone I met, I don't think that really matters right now," Caroline continued, avoiding the initial question.

"You're leaving me for a woman?!" John asked, almost shouting.

"Will you keep it down?! The boy's don't even know yet!" Caroline said, desperate to shout, but trying to keep as quiet as her anger building inside would allow her.

"Do they not know you're a mad old dyke?!" John asked, as he walked out the kitchen, and headed up stairs, Caroline would have slapped him if he didn't walk away, he certainly knew her too well. Caroline noticed the boy's were in bed, she called a taxi and grabbed her handbag as she headed out the front door. She needed out of the house before World War Three started.

As she rang Kate's doorbell, Kate answered the door, startled, she wasn't expecting to see Caroline again that night. She could see how upset Caroline was. She wrapped her arms around her as Caroline tried to hold her tears back but failed. "Hey, hey, hey, what's up?" Kate asked. Kate wiped the tears from her face and grabbed her hand as they walked into her living room and took a seat.

"I've done it, I've left him…" Caroline started, Kate's eyes went wide, and she was lost for words. "He wasn't even upset; until I told him I left him for a woman, like he didn't actually care." Caroline paused, "So, I'm not crying because I'm upset, I'm crying because I'm angry." Kate gave her a hug. They both sat like that for an hour, talking about life, trying to cheer Caroline up, it was a Friday so luckily neither girls were at work the following day.

A few weeks later, Caroline was back at home, still seeing Kate but the boys nor her mother knew that she was, John had agreed not to tell anyone, it took a lot of persuasion to get him to keep quiet but Caroline had a lot more dirty secrets she could reveal than John had about her, so he was left with no choice. They weren't speaking at all… unless they had to.

Caroline woke up one morning feeling sick, she ran to toilet and spewed for England, she put it down to food poisoning from the restaurant her and Kate were at the previous night before. By lunch-time she was fine, as if nothing was wrong, also Kate was fine. This went on for about a week before Caroline started to suspect something was up.

'I can't be? No way. I'm going to check.' She thought to herself as she drove home from work one night, it had been at the back of her mind since she had first been sick and the more she thought about it, the more it began to add up. She stopped off at the supermarket and picked up a pregnancy kit. Once she got home, she had the house to herself as she knew John was going out with the boys somewhere.

They were the longest three minutes of Caroline's life, she felt like she had waited a life time for the results. She wanted to cry but managed to keep her feelings in, she felt so alone. Finally she picked up the stick and looked, she couldn't believe what she was looking at, she was in total shock, she most definitely wasn't alone. 'How can I be pregnant?' She thought to herself. Then she remembered that night before she asked for the divorce. 'Could things get any more complicated?' Caroline thought to herself as she rubbed her tummy.


End file.
